


Just A Little Bit Longer

by SicaBeth



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SicaBeth/pseuds/SicaBeth
Summary: Criss, Cross,Sixer and Fez,Mixed around,At the old world's edgeA cross and a comet,Together as friends,They will become sisters.A new story begins.A prophecy, new, has come to pass,Where the Demon's doom has not yet passed.Mistakes remade, events relived,The past will be seen once again.A pair of twins from different bloodWill make mistakes and come undone.Forgive the pastTeam up with the saplings,Destroy opposition,Open the path to freedom,Discover your symbol,And never forget.





	1. An Eventful Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!! Here's another story I wrote! I plan on updating all much stories soon, so stay tuned. This story in particular was edited and revised a bit by my Smol Potato Sans. They know who they are and they are amazing!! I hope you guys enjoy this story!!

Friday, January 13, 2023

12:45 pm

The day was sunny and the birds were singing. I had just gotten back from raiding the saucer for some more of the many, many parts that I needed for my project, but humans were so far too stupid to figure out that their town was built on a engineering masterpiece. My partner was due to visit and show me the rest of the blueprints so I could finally finish my machine off. It had been a long time since I had felt this happy. I would finally be able to leave behind this wretched planet and the idiotic species I was part of. I could be free to wander the stars, to see the birth and death of a universe, to find people like myself. It was all I had ever wanted.

A loud, slightly echoed voice startled me out of my daydreams of the multiverse. "WELL, WELL, WELL, KYLIE. LOOKS LIKE OUR PROJECT IS COMING TO AN END. I WISH WE COULD EXPLORE THOSE WORLDS TOGETHER, BUT I HAVE BIG PLANS FOR THIS WORLD ONCE YOU LEAVE."

I gave my partner a look.

"Plans for this world... What plans?"

"OH CROSS, WHY WOULD YOU CARE? YOU TOLD ME YOURSELF, YOU HATE THIS PLACE. BESIDES, THE COSMOS IS FULL OF PLACES BETTER THAN THE BALL OF DIRT YOU CALL EARTH.” 

Earth. What a stupid name. It literally means dirt. REAL creative. I said as much.

He laughed in his jarring, yet somehow charming way. "WHAT YOU NEED TO DO IS FINISH OUR LITTLE PROJECT. THE SOONER YOU CAN LEAVE THIS RUN-DOWN ROCK, THE SOONER YOU CAN BE HAPPY."

I shrugged, putting the parts down. This place was old. I think it used to be some tourist trap called the Secret Hut or something. I don't know much about it or what caused the past residents to leave. Asking questions can lead to some answers you don’t want.

When I had first arrived, I found two sets of books in the basement. Three of them had a six-fingered hand with a corresponding number written on them. They looked like they had been to hell and back. The other was more or less the same, but had a Pine Tree on it and look a bit less worn. I carelessly looked trough the newer journal with the pine tree and saw that this place was called the Mystery Shack, but I didn't pay much attention to anything else. 

I decided that since they did it I would too. I put a red cross on the front, seeing as He calls me Cross or Kylie. I've also been using the hidden basement behind the vending machine to build my machine for my partner.

We've been working for almost a year and a half and It's getting close to being finished.  
My partner's says things that are quite confusing in my opinion but I'm still trying to figure it out.

He said I remind him of one of his past partners, Sixer. Sixer? What could that mean? Was it a nickname like Cross? I tried to ask him but all he says is, "THAT'S FOR ME TO KNOW AND FOR YOU TO FIND OUT."

While I'm thinking about all of this I'm putting together our machine my partner was helping me by showing me where certain things go.

"Hey Bill?" I ask

He stops and looks at me, "WHAT IS IT CROSS? WE'RE GETTING SO CLOSE TO FINISHING, CAN'T IT WAIT?"

I shook my head. "I just need to know who was here before me doing this? Most of the parts for this portal were already here and this place used to be called the Mystery Shack. I've just been pondering about what happened and why you choose me to help you."

Bill just gave me a look. "CROSS I DON'T THINK YOU NEED TO KNOW ABOUT THAT. OTHERWISE YOU'LL MEET THE SAME FATE THEY DID. THEY GOT SUCKED INTO THE NIGHTMARE REALM, AWFUL PLACE IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF. SO IF I WERE YOU STAY AWAY FROM THAT SUBJECT."

Then Bill went back to showing me where to put things. I nodded at the statement but still thought about who the people who lived here before they disappeared.

4:30 pm

We just finished the project but it needs time to warm up after I turned it on. Bill said his fair wells and went to do whatever he does. I went to my room and grabbed the journals, tossing them on my bed, plopped down next to them. I looked at the two different sets of books. The one that had the hand on it looked a lot older than the one with the Pine Tree.

I decided to open the Pine Tree one and started to actually pay attention to it. As I looked at the back of the cover, I laughed slightly. Whoever wrote this was obviously a nerd. I get my phone out and type the number written on the front cover.

4:33 pm

"Hello you've reached Dipper Pines. Who is this?" I gasped as he talked sitting up on my bed.

"I-I'm Kylie. What dimension are you in?" I asked.

He seemed shocked by this question. "What do you mean? I live on Earth. Hey, how did you get my contact info anyways?"

I giggled 'yeah because a nightmare realm is real', "I-I found your journal, You wrote your contact info on the back of the cover." I looked back over to the book laying open on my pillow.

"Y-You found my journal?!?! Where are you?!" he said in an alerted tone.

"I'm at what used to be called the Mystery Shack, I think."

"Wait there I'll be there in like two minutes! MA-" he hung up the phone and I just stood there shocked.

He's coming here? OH CRAP WHAT HAVE I- BILLS GONNA BE SO MAD!! I'm so screwed. I stand up and start pacing around my room.

4:35 pm

About two minutes later I hear a knock at the door. "Wow this guy is serious." I whispered to myself.

I walk into the living room and over to the door and open it. I'm about to say hi when A boy who I assume is Dipper and a Girl about his hight rush in towards the vending machine.

I walk over. "Are you ok boy, who I assume is Dipper, and girl who I assume has a name that starts with Ma?"

They turn towards me they look scared and look at each other and nodded.

"Yeah sorry about that..." The girl answered. "...I'm Mabel, Dipper's Twin sis." she nudged Dipper.

"Yeah Kylie meet Mabel, Mabel meet Kylie." Dipper introduced us to each other. Mabel got this look on her face.

"OOOH DIPPING SAUCE HAS A SECRET GIRLFRIEND!!"

Both me and Dipper gagged in disgust then giggled. Dipper made quick work to try and get his sister to stop thinking we were a couple.

"So can you please tell me what you're doing in my house and why you ran to the vending machine right when you came in not even saying hi?"

They both giggled nervously.

"Well you could have only found my journals if you went to the secret passage behind this machine so I was worried that Bill might have come back but it looks like it's only been opened twice." Dipper explained.

"YEAH AND DIPPING SAUCE WANTED TO SEE HIS GIRL FRIEND!" Mabel yelled pushing us together.

We both pushed away from each other and yelled "MABEL STOP!!"

No matter how much I denied it, Dipper was sort of cute but I quickly pushed the thought away.

"Bill? Bill Cipher?" I asked "What's wrong with Bill?"

They both shot worried glances at each other.

"You've met Bill?" Dipper questioned.

I nodded. "Why? He’s a great guy. he offered me the universe in exchange for a simple portal."

Dipper put his hands on both my shoulders and looked me square in the eyes with his brown ones.

"If Bill has you building the portal that is very bad news. He is going to bring on Weirdmageddon, and that deal he's gonna change the rules. He always finds a way to make all deals go in his direction no matter what!"

"OW!" I yelled as he got a death grip on my shoulders.

He took his hands off and looked down. "S-Sorry..."

"I-It's ok but what's Weirdmageton?"

"It's an apocalypse of weirdness!" Mabel said with a twirl and a rainbow above her head with weirdness written on it that quickly disappeared leaving me confused. 

I gave a puzzled look but chuckled anyways. "ooooook..." I said with over exaggerated sarcasm.

"Anyways Kylie... Why do you live at an old tourist trap?" Dipper said with a strange look towards his twin.

I shrugged. "I made a deal with Bill wanting something more from the mysteries of this town and he said to move here for a weak spot in the dimension. He seems nice enough...I guess but I have a feeling he's hiding something from me. Also every now and then he appears as a human. I-I don't know."

Dipper gives me a look. "He is defiantly hiding stuff from you. Like the portal only leads to one dimension and whatever he promised you and he WILL change your words. He'll probably put you in a bubble to make it feel like your going into different dimensions but you'll be in that stupid bubble... It'll give you anything...nothing will be real...and..."

Dipper was rambling and was now looking at Mabel with a worried face.

"Woah Woah Dipper..." I said grabbing his shoulder softly, "...It's ok but you're talking like this has happened before."

Mabel looked at me with a slight smile. 

"Yeah Dipper and I fought Bill 3 times when we were 12. We thought he died but guess not." She shrugged.

Dipper looked back at me then at my hand on his shoulder. I pulled my hand down quickly then looked down.

"Yeah but it wasn't that big of a deal I mean we had a team."

"Bro-Bro's just being modest. He almost punched Bill in the eye!!"

She gave Dipper a noggie. He struggled to get out but I just watched chuckling.

'These guys remind me of my best friend and I when we where younger.'

I stopped laughing when the though of my best friend came into my mind. I almost cried. I looked out the window.

'I hope she's doing ok'

I thought to myself. I was snapped back to reality when Mabel started yelling at me.  
"KYLIE. HELLO KYLIE. EARTH TO KYLIE!!"  
I turned back to the twins.

"yeah?"

"Well you were kinda staring into the distance. I only do that when I'm thinking about something. What's going on in your mind?"

Dipper was looking at me with a sympathetic look but before I could answer I heard a laugh.

"Uh Oh." I accidentally said out loud.

The twins gave me a strange look. "what's wrong?" the said at the same time.

"You have to leave NOW. We'll talk later." I literally pushed them to their car. "Drive away quickly!"

I ran back inside as they pulled away. After a few moments I ran to the basement.

"BILL WHERE ARE YOU I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!!"

I yelled furiously.

"TSK TSK CROSS I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM THE PAST. I'VE DELT WITH PINE TREE AND SHOOTING STAR TOO MANY TIMES. I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT TRUST ME BUT I GUESS CURIOSITY DOES KILL THE CAT! I TOLD YOU I HAD BIG PLANS FOR THIS PLANET. I WAS HOPING YOU'D BE ABLE TO JOIN ME AND MY GROUP OF WEIRDOS, ITS TOO BAD I WAS RIGHT, YOU ARE A LOT LIKE SIXER!" He laughed as he started to fade, "THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM, REALITY IS AN ILLUSION, BUY GOLD, BYE!"

With that I quickly turned off the portal and ran upstairs. I slammed the vending machine shut and stood there a few minutes crying at the vending machine. I quickly gathered myself and took a deep breath before I ran outside phone in hand.

"Dipper we need to talk..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 5:15 pm  
I've been driving for about 5 minutes now. I talked to Dipper on the phone and he said we should meet up somewhere outside of Gravity Falls, apparently...Bill can't leave.  
I'm getting close to the edge of the town when I see this boy, with blond curly locks, and a normal looking outfit on I stop and ask him,

"Hey man, are you alright?"

He shook his head.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to get out of this town...lend me a ride?"

He looked up at me with a disarming smile.

I hesitated,

"Sure," I said cooly, "hop in."

I opened the door as he moved closer to the car. We started moving and I decided to end the silence.

"Soooo, stranger, what's your name?"

He looked fearfully around the car.

"ummm, Hunter..."

He said uncertainly. I knew he was lying but he must have a good reason.

I kept driving and we passed the sign that read, "Leaving Gravity Falls"

Out of the corner of my eye I see "Hunter" smile in a sadistic way.

I shrug, 'must be my mind playin' tricks on me.'

I look back at him and he has this happy look on his face.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 5:30 pm  
"So 'Hunter' where do you want me to drop you off? I have to meet a friend."

He looked away from me and looked like he wanted to cry.

"I'm not r-really sure. I don't have anymore family."

I sigh. I pull off to the diner where I was meeting Dipper.

"Alright...you stay here. I need to go talk to a friend. I'll be back in 10. Stay put and don't touch anything."

He nods as I get out of the car. I shut the door and glance back before entering the diner. I push open the door and see Dipper hiding in the corner booth. I walk over and give him a weird look.

"Why are you hiding? Bill isn't able to leave remember?"

Dipper sighed.

"I can feel his presence near by but I cant tell where he is."

I chuckle.

"Alright alright. Let's get down to business."

I sit down on the other side of the booth as a waitress walks over. We both order a burger and some fries. We giggle cause we ordered in unison as the waitress walked off.

"So, down the business. Where, why, and How did you meet Bill?"

"Well it's a long story..."


	2. A Flash to the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Flash to the Past  
> A break in the plot  
> When will the two sisters unwind?  
> What is the point of the story.  
> Read until the story is behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited about this one. It's pretty long... I hope it's good!  
> The next chapter will have more flash back by the way, but I'm going to have interactions between Kylie and Dipper.

Saturday, February 8, 2003

~8 year old Kylie~

I sigh and look around. Books and knowledge surround me, but I have no one to share it with. I keep reading but slowly drift to sleep.

My dreams are the only place where I have friends. One day a new friend appeared while I slept. He resembled a lot of other friends that I have, except he could do things I couldn't even dream of. He was chipper and offered me anything I wanted and showed me how to control my dreams.

It wasn't long till he started visiting me every time I fell asleep! I found myself sleeping in class and any other time I could just so I could see him!

It got to a point where I thought he was real...

I brought him up in class one day. We were doing an assignment to write about our best friend and I wrote about my yellow isosceles friend I talk to when I'm asleep. I wrote about how he was teaching me to control my dreams and how to multiply numbers at a faster rate before I could even multiply. 

I read about him in front of the whole class. When I finished I had a smile on my face because I was so proud of him. 

...then all the kids...even the teacher...started laughing. They told me I was crazy. 

They already hated me with my pale skin and red eyes...

I only gave them another thing to tease me about...

After that, I avoided sleeping for a week...

I sigh as the memories come back of the exhaustion... and anger...

I finally fell asleep after a week and a half of not sleeping...

Inside my dreams, there he was. No other "friends," just Bill Cipher, my best friend who could always bring a smile to my face...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wednesday, October 11, 2006

~10 year old Kylie~

I bumped into someone today. I cried when I hit them. They tried to tell me something, but I ran away... I didn't want another person to hurt me...

I knew Bill wouldn't at least...

Friday, October 13, 2006

A couple days later, the person I bumped approached me. I cringed, waiting for the inevitable slap, punch, or kick... But it never came. I peek open my eyes to see the person's hand extended and a smile on their face. 

Sensing my hesitation they put their hand back in their pocket. In a kind voice, as they chuckled slightly, "Knock knock." 

With confusion, I opened my eyes and sat up. It was obvious that I was taller but they didn't seem to mind. 

Quietly I asked, "W-Who i-is there?"

The person smiled wider and replied, "Dishes." 

I kept my voice quiet, "D-Dishes who?"

"Dishes a very bad joke."

...

...

...

I didn't know what to do...

...

This person, who I had bumped into just a couple days ago, just told a pun...

...

It was...

...

It was...

...

AMAZING!!

I burst out laughing!

For the first time ever, I was able to laugh with someone in public. 

They kept their smile as they, once again, reached out their hand. 

Slowly, I raised my hand and shook it...

Ppppppppppppppppppppfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffftttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt~~~~~

The person laughed, "Ah, the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. Never gets old." Their smile widened and they winked comedically. "Anyways, thanks for sitting through that... Not many people like my type of humor."

That confused me... Who wouldn't want to hang out with someone as cool as them!

"Anyway, I'm Terry! Most call me T though." 

"T-T-Terry. T-That's a n-nice n-name... M-My name's K-K-Kyl--"

My voice drifted off... I never talk! 

This was weird to me...

"Kyle? That's awesome!! I can't believe someone in this school's actually like my jokes! This is a Bone-ified miracle!"

I look T up and down. She's casually dressed. Jeans, Converse shoes, and a blue hoodie, and a black shirt with a skull and crossbones on it. 

I stopped staring and made eye contact... 

"I-I-I'm r-really so-sorry for bum-bumping into y-you yesterday..." My voice was barely audible. 

"It's no problem. I'm used to it, but when you ran away I knew I had to come see you. You looked BONEly anyways." 

I couldn't believe this amazing person was... 

...

...like me.

Wednesday, October 18, 2006

Days have passed since my first meeting with Terry. She's amazing. Now a days, if people shove me or make fun of me she has some sort of pun or snap-back to back me up. 

'"Hey Freak! Better not look up, those eyes just might kill someone!" The guy laughed... his name was Nigel.

I nodded, but Terry stepped in front of me.

"You better bury your attitude, or I maggot mad"'

I smile at the memory. 

Today though, I finally have a pun of my own. I walk over to T during lunch and sit down next to her. She's got her ketchup bottle sitting next to her as she's eating a hamburger and some fries from this place called "Grillby's." 

She turned and looked at me with a smile, "Hey Kyle!" 

...I still haven't told her my real name, her name for me makes me feel... better. 

"H-Hey," I pause... "K-Knock K-Knock." 

T's smiles widened as she responded, mouth still slightly full of food, setting her burger down, "Who's there?"

"... o-old lady..."

"Old lady who?"

I smile slightly, "O-Oh! I-I didn't know y-you could yo-yodel!" 

She started at me for a few moments, my smile faded, as did hers, but then... it grew wider than it ever had and T was laughing so hard she almost choked on the food she had been eating.

I started shocked but I smiled. 

And then it began.

"Knock knock."

"W-Who is t-there?"

"Broken Pencil." 

"B-Broken Pencil w-who?"

"Never mind, it's pointless." 

T winked and I laughed once again with her.

This happened anytime we were together. 

"K-Knock Knock." 

"Who's there?"

"N-Nana."

"Nana who?"

"N-Nana your b-business!" 

Nonetheless, it was amazing!

I had forgotten about Bill all together. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~13 year old Kylie~

Sunday, July 29, 2007

I hear a knock at my door. I walk over with a smile, I couldn't wait to see my best friend! It had been a month since I had seen them since summer started. 

I walk up to the door and smile, "Who is there?"

There was a pause.

"Europe."

I smile, "Europe who?" I open the door with my smile. 

"Seriously?! I haven't seen you in a month and that's how you treat me?" 

I'm surprised by the words, my smile faded a bit, but I saw hers grow,

"Well, if that's how you're gonna be, you're a poo!" 

My smile returned. 

She walked in and gave me a hug, "Happy Birthday, Kyle!"

I still love it when she calls me that. 

I wave goodbye to her parents as the drive off and close the door. 

"This birthday is going to be present."

I laughed softly at my friend's pun. 

She never stopped. 

And that's what made her so amazing. 

~18 year old Kylie~

Friday, May 25, 2012

T and I smirked at each other.

Graduation day. 

Our graduation will be unforgettable. 

Every.

Single.

Chair.

In the room.

Has been rigged with...

A whoopee cushion. 

Everyone filed in and so did the parents. No one sat down yet. They remained standing for the pledge of allegiance.

Once it was done...

...

And everyone sat down...

...

...

...

Ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffftttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt~

We kept strait faces the whole time as everyone else freaked out. 

It was awesome.

But something happened that day...

Remember how T calls me Kyle... well after a little bit, so did everyone else because I didn't like talking and I didn't object. 

"Kylie Elizabeth Opal"

I freaked out internally as I heard my REAL name called. No one actually knows my name. 

I stood up shakily and walked up the stage. 

I could feel T staring at me the entire time. I walk backup my seat and look at T. She returned my look. 

She mouthed to me in audibly, 'Kylie?'

I look away ashamed, not smiling. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~20 year old Kylie~

Friday, October 3, 2014

7:00 pm

*CRASH* 

I open my eyes as I see nothing but darkness. 

I'm hanging in my mother's car upside down. 

My head is throbbing. 

My ears are ringing. 

I can't feel my teeth. 

My mouth tastes like blood. 

The smell of metal burning and my own blood. 

The shock ran out as I hear someone yell,  
"I'm calling 9-1-1!"

I let out an ear piercing scream.

'GET OUT OF THE CAR!' 

I quickly unbuckle my belt and drop to the roof of the car. My legs and hands getting pierced with glass. 

Without another thought, I climbed out the window, only to be flooded by people. 

The rest of that night was a blur...

I remember flashing lights of red, white, and blue. 

I remember calling my father..

I remember a helicopter flying in...

I remember the fear...

'"WHERE IS MY SISTER?! WHERE IS MY MOM?!"'

At this point T was pretty much my sister. We called each other such. 

Saturday, October 4, 2014

7:45 pm

I smile as T rolls into my hospital room in her wheelchair. She's about to get checked out of the hospital. It was possible that I might have a fractured neck and injured spine, but I'm happy T is okay!

9:38 pm

In the room next to me, I had just woken up I hear screams and yells of pain from...T?

11:00 pm

The next few hours are a blur. I find out that my mother died from the accident and that my best friend's right leg ligament was pretty much ripped from her hip, it was barely holding on. 

I fell asleep with a pain in my ribs as I hear the yells from T grow louder. 

 

Sunday, October 5, 2014

2:00 am

I wake up with a start. 

Nightmares plagued my dreams. 

I dreamt of our accident, only it was a hundred times worse. Instead of rolling across the highway, we rolled off a bridge into a vast lake. 

3:55 am

Another nightmare...

They were so vivid...

Like they were real...

Instead if rolling into water...

We rolled off a bridge...

Into oncoming traffic...

...

...

We all died on impact...

4:00 am

This time I woke up I felt like I had been running. 

'I was in the dark...

Nothing around me...

I saw something in the distance though...

I thought it was some sort of exit or doorway...

I was far from right...

As I ran towards the object, I saw that it was two people. I smiled at the sight of people and kept running closer...

I didn't notice until I was about 100 feet away that...

They looked like corpses...

Their necks looked broken...

Their skin was peeling...

Their clothes in rags...

I walked closer. I was about 50 feet away now. 

I saw who it was...

And when I saw...

I ran...

I was crying as I ran in the direction I came from. I turned back to see...

...My mother and T...

All ripped apart and destroyed running after me...

They had a look in their eyes that scared me half to death...

I kept running but I couldn't get away...

Eventually I felt myself slow to a stop and I turned and faced my mother and T. 

They were right behind me.

Their voices were distorted and broken and sounded like death...

"YoU dId ThIs To Us!¡"'

That's when I woke up. 

9:00 am

T and I were moved into the same room of the hotel. She's been drinking all of their Sprite and eating as much Jello and Ice Cream as possible. 

We laughed as we told jokes. 

...She cringed when she laughed too hard...

But it was nice to see her smile. 

"Knock Knock."

"Who's there?"

"Cows go."

"Cows go who?"

"No silly, Cows go moo!"

I finished the joke and we laughed. 

...she winced in pain as she laughed but she didn't let me see her do so. 

I'm getting check out today... 

But they have to keep her longer because of her leg. 

12:15 pm

I'm finally checked out, but I found out that I have to ride on the exact same road we crashed on. 

I took a deep breath as I got into the car. I grabbed a pillow from the seat next to me and fell asleep to stop from wanting to see the car. 

I was having a dream I hadn't had in a long time. 

'I was in my library, as everything was grey scale. I was humming happily as I heard a laugh. I perked up! 

"Bill?!"

I was so excited! I hadn't seen him in so long I thought I might have imagined him. 

"HELLO THERE CROSS! NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN! LOOKS LIKE YOU HAD A FUN RIDE THE OTHER NIGHT."

I stepped back and looked away...

"Actually no, Bill..."

He tried to say he was sorry but I just picked up a book and started reading. 

"The Greatest Tourist Traps in America."

I sighed. Anything would grab my attention. Even something as stupid as Tourist Traps... 

"YA KNOW CROSS, I HAVE A PROJECT I WANT TO DO WITH SOMEONE AS SMART AS YOU.."

This caught my interest. I closed the book as I had just turned the page. 

It read,

"The Mystery Shack."


End file.
